bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceramic Bloon
The Ceramic Bloon (also known as a Brown Bloon or Clay Bloon) is a Bloon introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 3 and takes 10 hits to pop and releases 2 Rainbow Bloons. In BTD3 it first appears in round 31. In BTD4 & BTD5 it first appears in round 40. If a Ceramic Bloon escapes 104 lives are lost, which means game over in Hard. Ceramic Bloons contain 1 Rainbow Bloon in BTD3 and 2 Rainbow Bloons in BTD4. Juggernauts (Dart Monkey final upgrade of Path 1) in BTD5 should take care of the problem with only two of the huge spiked balls to crush a ceramic and reveal its child, the Rainbow Bloon. Combat Being considerably easier to pop than its parent and grandparent, Ceramic Bloons are a serious threat in numbers that shouldn't be unfocused, unless there are M.O.A.B-class bloons. If having a large amount of potent towers, then Ceramic Bloons and its descendants aren't really a threat. However popping many Ceramic Bloons with not many strong towers or weaker towers is difficult. They are a minor cause of lag to your computer. Glue can't slow them down because they are covered in clay, but corrosive glue can harm them and can crack the layer. However, a dense enough quantity can be a dangerous problem, like in certain levels (Bloons Tower Defense 5), where a camo/regen horde of them storm across your track and probably make you lose or at least make you lose lots of lives! First batch of Ceramic Bloons appear at level 40, so prepare accordingly. TIP: Road Spikes are a risky tactic, as it requires 10 sets to pop. Strategies Main article: Ceramic Bloon/Strategies '' Trivia * Ceramic Bloons could be considered a mini boss since they share the same traits with MOAB-Class bloons. All are immune to slowing by glue, take multiple hits to pop, and release at least 2 children when popped. * Despite being immune to glue, the Corrosive Glue or any other dissolving upgrade for the Glue Gunner will harm them. ** But in BTD3, glue does slow ceramics. * It is strange how the Ceramic Bloon can be glued, but not affected by it. *In BTD 3 it slowly crumbles and then releases the Rainbow Bloon, but in BTD 4 it slowly degrades to expose the Rainbow Bloons underneath. *It is one of the only bloons to have its own sound when hit/popped, a sort of crumbly crushing noise. *The Sniper Monkey's upgrade Deadly Precision can pop an entire Ceramic Bloons without its sound. *On BTD 3 and BTD 4, you can see 4 ceramics on the MOAB's back. Occasionally, in Bloons Tower Defense 3, when you use the Super Monkey Storm the MOAB's ceramic bloons go to rainbow bloons. This is quite rare though. *The Spiked Ball/Spiked Mines upgrade for the Spike Factory does extra damage to Ceramic Bloons. Also, Tribal Turtle's coconuts and Dart Monkey's Juggernaut do extra damage also. **This means cermanic bloons' weaknesses are shaped as balls. *Some rounds in Bloons TD 5 are extremely difficult as they contain either a ceramic rush, camo ceramics and regenerating ceramic. A round like that is Round 76 on Bloons TD 5 which features Regenerating Ceramics. *Ceramic Bloons are the only bloons (not including blimps) that take more than one hit to pop the first layer. *The first and only Camo Ceramics appear on Round 78 (This round is harder make sure for carefully). They come in a very dense quanity. *They are the third fastest bloons in BTD5, following the pink and yellow bloons, which does not make much sense, as they seem to be pretty heavy. *In BSM, it has 16 layers only. *In BTD5, Ceramics take 10 damage before revealing its child, the rainbow bloon. Money is earned only once when popping a Ceramic Bloon. To clarify this means popping the first 9 of a Ceramic Bloon's layers does not reward money. *When playing on Hard, one Ceramic Bloon escaping can cause a game over. **When playing on Easy or Medium, two ceramic Bloons escaping is game over. *A shot of Bloon Liquefier can destroy it in 1.8 seconds, a Bloon Dissolver 9 seconds and Corrosive Glue very slow, it takes '''36 SECONDS'!!! *Huge waves of ceramics appear on 63, along with a huge wave of ceramics on 76, with two more waves, one of camo ceramics, on 78, in BTD5. *Camo regen ceramics do not appear in BTD5 unless you are in sandbox mode. *Rounds that may surprise your towers with lots of ceramics that can surprise your towers are 43, 47, 49, 50, 63, 76, and 78. *Ceramic bloons (obviously) have the highest red bloon equivilent in the game compared to normal bloons,making them the strongest non-moab bloon. *Ceramic Bloons are kind of "in between" M.O.A.B. Class Bloons and normal Bloons, as they can only be half affected by glue, and they take 10 hits to pop. (Not hundreds, not 1.) Gallery Untitled1.jpg|Ceramic Bloons on the Triangle Track in the expansion pack. Untitled.jpg|Dart Monkeys are sure to win... right? Moab.jpg|A M.O.A.B. carries 4 Ceramic Bloons. Brown.jpg|Profile of a Ceramic Bloon. CeramicBloon.png|Another Ceramic Bloon Profile Ceramic Bloons.png|How many spikes are there?! gjghjghj.jpg|Ceramic Bloon in BTD5 Camo ceramic.JPG|A Camo Ceramic in BTD5 Regen ceramic.jpg|A Regen Ceramic in BTD5 Untitledcfgdgr.jpg|Ceramics bloons HATE this! Rainbow Bloon.PNG|Ceramic bloon child MOABBTD5.png|Ceramic bloon parent ceramic1.png|A lone Ceramic dares to face the mighty Temple of the Monkey God Ceramic.png|A Ceramic Bloon. Ceramics_(1).jpg|The Camo Regen Ceramics sneaking past the Super Monkey Category:Bloon Types Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloon Types Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe